Trinity Cross
by ILZzE
Summary: Un castillo, tomado por un ser oscuro, Johan dando su vida para salvar a todos, ¿Judai podria salvarlo? Spiritshipping y DarkSpirit Shipping
1. Chapter 1

Neo Rosary- 5 años antes

-¡JOHAN! ¡JOHAN!- un pequeño niño castaño gritaba frenéticamente entre las llamas- ¡JOHAN!- comenzaba a toser por la falta de oxígeno- Johan….

De pronto entro un joven guerrero: con una capa color café cubriéndole el rostro, llevaba un traje azul marino con decorados en dorado reluciendo entre las llamas, y una espada reposando sobre su funda.

-Judai…tranquilo, aquí estoy para salvarte- una voz dulce y aterciopelada resonó en los tímpanos del castaño

-Johan….- el joven se apartó la gorra de la capa dejando al aire su rebelde melena azulada y dejando a la vista unos bellos ojos color esmeralda.

-Vamos…no podemos perder más tiempo, el castillo ha sido invadido

El castaño asintió, y el joven blunette tomo al niño más pequeño entre sus brazos y salieron a toda prisa del lugar.

-Mi hermano….- Judai de repente recordó la imagen de su hermano gemelo

- No se preocupe su alteza, Yohan ha ido en camino a salvar a Haou- sama, claro, si es que su hermano no lo mata primero- una gotita de sudor resbalo por la frente del blunette

-Johan- san puede bajarme, estoy bien- el castaño sonreía tímidamente mientras un sonrojo recorría sus mejillas.

-¿Seguro?

-Si

El blunette bajo a Judai de su espalda con mucho cuidado, y al hacerlo, sus ojos se encontraron, se quedaron inmóviles donde estaban, y, por si no lo han notado, Johan y Judai tienen un amorío secreto.

-Johan…

-Judai…

Ambos comenzaron a acercarse en busca de los labios del otro, ante esa cercanía se podía oler el dulce aroma que emanaba del otro, sus labios comenzaban a rosar, ya podía saborear los labios del otro, y…

-¡TARADOS! ¡ESTE NO ES EL MOMENTO PARA SUS CURSILADAS!- Haou apareció por detrás chocando la frente de los jóvenes enamorados.

-¡ÑAAAA! ¡Haou chan es malo!- cascaditas emanaban de Judai

-¡¿Cómo me dijiste?- los dorados ojos de Haou se llenaron de rabia y coraje

-¡NO ES EL MOMENTO PARA QUE PELEEN!- Yohan grito por detrás

Yohan, al igual de Haou y Judai, es hermano gemelo de Johan, solo que su color de cabello es más oscuro y sus ojos son un color ámbar, y vestía con ropa más oscura y provocadora.

-Sera mejor que nos movamos, no tardaran en encontrarnos- Johan comenzó a hablar- altezas ustedes vayan al medio- se dirigió a los castaños con respeto- tu, tarado…- se dirigió a su hermano- iras atrás, mientras que yo iré al frente.

-¡¿Por qué tu siempre tienes que ir al frente?...y no me digas tarado ¬¬*- Yohan comenzó a protestar como niño de 3 años.

-Hermano… ¿A quién nombraron General? – Johan hablo con cierto aire de soberbia

-A ti ¬¬

-¿Quién es tu jefe?

-Tu ¬¬*

-Entonces… ¡NO DISCUTAS Y HAZ LO QUE TE ORDENO!- Grito en los oídos de su hermano

-¿Y estos idiotas son nuestros guardaespaldas? -_-* - los castaños hablaron al mismo tiempo

-A moverse…

Ambos blunettes sacaron sus espadas, ocuparon sus lugares, y empezaron a correr por los pasillos del castillo.

Al llegar cerca del salón principal unos monstruos peludos con grandes garras y una lengua enorme comenzaron a atacarlos.

-Idiotas…- Johan comenzó ágilmente a partirlos por la mitad con la espada

-Guárdame algunos hermano….- Yohan se unió a la diversión matando algunos mutantes

-Majestades ocúltense- Johan ordeno, a lo que los castaños se fueron detrás de un pilar- ¡Idiotas pagaran por entrometerse en nuestro camino!- Ambos guerreros gritaron al mismo tiempo, a lo que los castaños babeaban

-Que sexys *¬*

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos donde los mutantes no parecían tener fin.

-Demonios son demasiados- Johan maldecía su suerte

-Usemos las gemas…

-Perfecto…

-¡SHOTING!- Ambos gritaron mientras unas gemas incrustadas en los guantes de los jóvenes comenzaban a brillar y enseguida brillaban las espadas de un color azul. -¡Bakas!- comenzaron a atacar más a prisa y más precisión, así hasta que el último cayera, o eso creía.

-¡JOHAN!- Una gran bestia como de 20 o 30m tomo a Judai entre sus manos- ¡JOHAN!

-¡JUDAI!- el blunette se acercó rápidamente a la enorme bestia, listo para atacar, cuando de pronto más gritos comenzaron a hacerse presentes, Johan al mirar atrás veía otra enorme bestia con Yohan y Haou en sus manos.- ¡Fuck!

-Muy bien joven Johan- Un voz comenzó a resonar por todo el pasillo

-¡¿Quién está ahí?

Un joven de cabello plata y ojos azules apareció a la luz, llevaba un traje color negro, con camisa blanca, guantes del mismo color y un moño rojo adornando su cuello.

-¡Phoenix!- Johan escupió con rabia

-Que inteligente eres mi querido Johan, ¿Cuánto tiempo te llevo en descubrirlo?

-Déjalos ir- los ojos del blunette comenzaba a oscurecerse con el paso del tiempo

-¿Por qué haría eso?- sonreía arrogantemente

-¡Bastardo!- Johan comenzó a correr en dirección a Phoenix, y antes de que fuera atravesado por la espada del blunette, la bestia que tenía cautivo a Judai golpeo a Johan tan fuerte que lo saco volando hacia un muro.

-¡JOHAN!- Gritaba Judai aterrado

-No eres rival contra mi Johan, acéptalo te e vencido

-Eso jamás…- Johan comenzó a escupir sangre, ese golpe fue realmente fuerte

-Te propongo un trato- el peli plateado se acercó lentamente a Johan

-¿Trato?- Johan miro con cierto recelo

-Los dejare libres….si te vas conmigo- sonreía dulcemente mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro del blunette, quien estaba en estado de shock

-¡JOHAN! ¡NO!- Judai grito con todas su fuerzas- ¡NO LO HAGAS!

-¿Los dejaras en libertad?

-Te lo prometo- sonreía graciosamente mientras acariciaba el rostro del blunette

-Tenemos un trato

-No….- Judai estaba en estado de shock, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar

-Johan…- Haou hablo igualmente sorprendido

-Bien hecho, mi buen Johan- Phoenix saco una especie de correar que coloco delicadamente en el cuello de Johan- ¡Déjenlos libres!

Las bestias soltaron a los castaños y Yohan, a lo que Johan se levantó dirigiéndose a Judai, pero, el peli plateada tomo a Johan de la correa y lo jalo hacia el

-Tu eres mío, tu harás lo que yo te diga a partir de ahora- Phoenix hablo molesto

-Johan…-decía mientras las bestias se interponían

-Yohan- comenzó el blunette- No importa lo que hagas, tu deber es mantener a Judai-sama y Haou-sama a salvo

-Johan…- el blunette de ojos ámbar no podía creer lo que escuchaba, pero al entrar de nuevo en razón rompió un cristal y llamo a Zafiro Pegaso subiendo primeramente a Haou y enseguida a Judai

-Judai- miro al castaño a los ojos- siempre estaré cuidándote- lanzo un pequeño Rosario de plata con una piedra amatista en el centro hacia Judai, el cual lo agarro con la mano- Te amo…

-Johan…- el castaño comenzó a llorar, mientras los tres jóvenes tomaban vuelo hacia algún lugar seguro

-Bien hecho mi querido Johan- Comenzó a hablar el peli plata en la oreja del blunette- Fue muy sabia tu decisión….

Judai miro hacia el castillo por última vez y dijo mientras oprimía el rosario en su pecho:

"_Te prometo que te salvare Johan….te amo"_

**ILZzE: *ILZzE y Zelda llorando* PERO QUE HERMOSO**

**Zelda: Tan conmovedor**

**ILZzE: Primer capítulo de esta serie**

**Zelda: *Aun llorando* Espero que lo disfruten**

**ILZzE y Zelda: *llorando* GOTCHA! TT-TT**


	2. Chapter 2

-Judai- miro al castaño a los ojos- siempre estaré cuidándote- lanzo un pequeño Rosario de plata con una piedra amatista en el centro hacia Judai, el cual lo agarro con la mano- Te amo…

-Johan…- el castaño comenzó a llorar, mientras los tres jóvenes tomaban vuelo hacia algún lugar seguro

-Bien hecho mi querido Johan- Comenzó a hablar el peli plata en la oreja del blunette- Fue muy sabia tu decisión….

Judai miro hacia el castillo por última vez y dijo mientras oprimía el rosario en su pecho:

"_Te prometo que te salvare Johan….te amo"_

5 años después

-¡JUDAI!- se escuchó un gran grito por el bosque

-¡¿Qué DEMONIOS?- Yohan salió de una casa de campaña con un traje negro con decorados en morado, pantalón negro y botas negras, la armadura era sin mangas mostrando sus fuertes brazos, en estos 5 años Yohan no ha perdido el tiempo, pero, sigue igual de tarado, ya que salió con una cuchara de madera y una cacerola den la cabeza.

-¿Pretendías matar a alguien con eso?- Haou enarco una ceja escéptico

Haou de igual manera creció bastante, su mirada era más fría, sus ojos dorados derrochaban sabiduría pero a la vez maldad, su vestimenta era totalmente negra, a excepción de una delicada línea en el cuello, pues esta era blanca.

-Fue lo primero que encontré…- Yohan se excusaba mientras el castaño hacia una mueca- Mejor dime… ¿Por qué gritabas?

-¡Ese maldito escuincle se volvió a escapar!

-Haou, ¿No crees que exageras?- el blunette se sentó en el fresco pasto- Judai hace lo mismo desde hace 5 años

-Ese mocoso necesita disciplina, responsabilidad…

-Necesita a Johan….- Yohan se recostó en el suelo y contemplo las nubes- Eso es lo único que necesita…

Mientras tanto en otro paraje del bosque se encuentra un adolecente mirando el lago mientras tomaba el rosario, que adornaba su cuello, en sus manos.

-Johan…

Mientras tanto en el campamento…

-Tu siempre te pones de su lado….- Haou comenzó a reprochar a Yohan mientras este aun miraba el cielo

-Yo nunca estoy del lado de nadie, solo se realista Haou, desde que Johan se entregó Judai no ha sido el mismo, solo trata de comprenderlo

-Johan era tu hermano, y no te pones como el….

Yohan se incorporó rápidamente mirando a Haou a los ojos

-Johan no era mi novio…

-Era tu hermano…

-Exacto, lo extraño sí, pero…

-…

-Pero, no es lo mismo, si te hubiera perdido a ti, estaría igual o peor que Judai- Yohan tomo las manos del castaño, haciendo que este se sonrojara rápidamente y apartara la mirada

-Solo, no seas cursi….

En otra parte del bosque…

Un joven castaño caminaba plácidamente, su armadura dorada con tela en color rojo, un cabello terminado en punta algo largo, un rosario colgando por el cuello, una mirada severa ante sus ojos cafés.

-De seguro mi hermano está matando a Yohan…

Y no estaba muy lejos….

-¡IDIOTA VUELVES A TRATAR DE HACER UNA DE TUS PERVECIDADES CONMIGO Y TE MUERES MALDITO BASTARDO!- Haou ahorcaba graciosamente a Yohan

-No…res…piro

-Vaya, vaya- una voz se escuchó entre los arbustos haciendo que los jóvenes se detuvieran- No te puedo dejar un minuto porque intentas matar a Yohan- Judai salió de entre la oscuridad del bosque con una mirada seria, se veía como todo un guerrero.

-¡ESCUINCLE DEL DEMONIO!- aventó rápidamente a Yohan para encaminarse hacia su hermano

-Haou, ahórrate tus sermones- miro a su hermano fríamente- es hora de marcharnos…- se aferró a su rosario.

-¿Aun crees que vas a encontrar a Johan?- comenzó a hablar fríamente- Hemos estado buscándolo por cinco años y no hemos tenido ni una estúpida pista de donde pueda estar…-Haou tomo su puño y golpeo severamente a Judai- Despierta Judai, no vamos a encontrarlo, es mejor ir a la ciudad y comenzar de cero…

-Haz lo que te plazca- Judai alzo su mirada mostrando una marca roja en su mejilla y un hilo de sangre emanando de su boca- Yo iré solo…- el castaño dio la media vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo al bosque

-¿Estas feliz?- Yohan hablo por detrás de Haou mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Judai debe entender que no podemos seguir así…

-¿Acaso no quieres encontrar a Johan?

-Sí, sí quiero…pero soy realista…

-Bien, entonces sabes a donde debemos ir- Yohan abrazo a su novio por detrás

-Al castillo…

-Así es…- mordió ligeramente la oreja del castaño

-Con una condición…

-¿Cuál?- miro sorprendido al castaño

-¡QUE DEJES DE SER TAN PERVERTIDO!

Y comenzaba la lucha matutina de estas pareja, un tanto dispareja. Mientras tanto en un paraje del bosque.

-Odio que Haou se ponga así, Baka, baka, baka- Judai comenzaba a enfurecerse por la actitud dominante de su hermano- Siempre es lo mismo- Miro al cielo- ¡BAKA!- de pronto varios pasos comenzaron a escucharse- oh…oh

-Bien eso es lo último del campamento- Yohan decía satisfecho mientras guardaba todo en la montura de los Pegaso.

-Espera…- Haou agudizo su oído- ¿Escuchaste eso?

-De pronto ambos jóvenes miraron en dirección al bosque y vieron cómo se acercaba rápidamente Judai…

-¿Judai?- ambos preguntaron atónitos

-¡CORRAN!- Judai decía mientras pasaba de largo

-¿Eh?

De pronto una manada de lobos se acercaba rápidamente

-¡AAAAH!- Ambos comenzaron a correar por sus vidas mientras los caballos les seguían muy de cerca

-¡JUDAI DATE POR MUERTO!- Haou grito frenético mientras corría por su vida

**ILZzE: ¿Qué pasara con estos temerarios? ¿Lograran encontrar a Johan? ¿Habrá un rencuentro de Drake y Josh?**

**Zelda: Todas sus preguntas serán resueltas en los próximos capítulos de Trinity Cross**

**ILZzE: ASI ES GOTCHA!**


	3. Chapter 3

-Bien eso es lo último del campamento- Yohan decía satisfecho mientras guardaba todo en la montura de los caballos

-Espera…- Haou agudizo su oído- ¿Escuchaste eso?

-De pronto ambos jóvenes miraron en dirección al bosque y vieron cómo se acercaba rápidamente Judai…

-¿Judai?- ambos preguntaron atónitos

-¡CORRAN!- Judai decía mientras pasaba de largo corriendo a toda velocidad

-¿Eh?

De pronto una manada de lobos se acercaba rápidamente

-¡AAAAH!- Ambos comenzaron a correar por sus vidas mientras los caballos les seguían muy de cerca

-¡JUDAI DATE POR MUERTO!- Haou grito frenético mientras corría por su vida

Cuando al fin pudieron evadir la manada de lobos hambrientos, que querían matar a nuestros protagonistas, ya era de noche así que decidieron encender una fogata para cocinar las pocas raciones de comida que les quedaba.

-Ya casi no tenemos provisiones…-decía Yohan guardando el último paquete que tenían de alimento.

-Debemos dirigirnos a una aldea…- Haou hablo con determinación

De estos tres valerosos guerreros el jefe intelectual era Haou, con su sabiduría racionaba los alimentos, escogía un buen lugar donde acampar, a donde debían dirigirse, en otras palabras, él era el intelectual del trio. Mientras que Yohan era el especializado en armamento y un excelente estratega. Por otro Judai era un experto en las artes marciales y en manejo de la espada, en estos 5 años el castaño se ha dedicado solo a entrenar, la razón es más que obvia, Judai lo que más desea es recuperar la paz al pueblo, y por supuesto salvar a Johan de las garras de Edo Phoenix, aquel joven que tomo el castillo hace 5 años.

-¿Y al llegar a la aldea que haremos? Tampoco tenemos muchos ingresos- Judai hablo fríamente mientras miraba la fogata, el intenso fuego se reflejaba en sus ahora duros ojos color chocolate.

-Tendremos que intercambiar algo en el bazar- Hablo Haou con cierta preocupación- No podemos seguir siendo nómadas, necesitamos establecernos en algún lugar…

-Johan…- como un ligero suspiro, se escapó de los labios del castaño menor.

-Buscaremos un lugar donde establecernos en la ciudad…y de ahí podremos planear el golpe de estado- Yohan se apresuró a hablar, a lo que Judai lo miro y le dedico una genuina sonrisa, hace varios años que el castaño no tenía esa blanca sonrisa en su rostro.

-Está decidido, mañana al amanecer nosotros ya estaremos rumbo a Neo Rosary- De pronto Haou se acercó al oído de Judai- Eso significa… ¡QUE MAÑANA NO TE VAS A ESCAPAR!

-No grites tanto, me rompes el tímpano- el castaño de ojos café parecía no haberle afectado ni un poco el tremendo grito que le pego su hermano.

-Mmm…- Haou se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a la casa de campaña- Mañana partiremos a las 6:00 am, eso también va por ti Yohan, mañana te quiero levantado temprano…- y con eso entro a la tienda de acampar.

-¿Cómo es que no te afectan los gritos de Haou-sama?- el blunette preguntaba incrédulo

-Después de tantos años, logras acostumbrarte, me sorprende que tu no lo hayas hecho- aun no apartaba su mirada de la fogata.

-Bien, iré a dormir- Yohan se levantó colocando sus brazos tras su nuca

-No intentes nada, o Haou te matara…

-Lo sé, hoy es uno de esos días que es preferible no hablarle…-con eso se encamino a la tienda de campaña donde antes había entrado el castaño- Buenas noches…- y con eso entro

-Buenas noches…

Y Judai quedo completamente solo, envuelto en sus pensamientos…

-Johan… ¿Qué estarás haciendo en este momento?- alzo su mirada hacia las estrellas que se reflejaban tintineantes en el oscuro cielo- ¿Estarás viendo las estrellas igual que yo? Pensaras en mi tanto como yo pienso en ti?

Mientras tanto en un paraje del castillo, un joven de cabello plata y ojos azules se encontraba reposando cómodamente en el trono Real.

-Vaya que esto es vida- decía mientras chasqueaba los dedos- ¡JOHAN! ¡¿Dónde demonios estas que tardas tanto?

De pronto, por la puerta principal, entra un joven de melena azul, con un traje negro, zapatos de igual color, guantes y camisa blanca, con una correa metálica adornando su cuello.

-Llamaba usted ¿Señor?- Alzo su mirada que se encontraba totalmente vacía, al igual que su rostro, estaba totalmente demacrado.

-¡Traedme mi vino!

-Enseguida señor…- contesto cordialmente sin ningún ánimo.

En menos de un minuto Johan ya había vuelto con una botella de vino y una copa.

-Así me gusta mi querido Johan

-¿Se le ofrece algo más?- el blunette preguntaba extendiéndole la copa de vino a su amo

-Hasta la pregunta es tonta Johan- el peli plata tomo la correa entre sus dedos jalándola para que Johan se acercara a su rostro- Necesito de ti…

-Discúlpeme señor, pero yo no…- el blunette aparto rápidamente la mirada

-¿Osas en desobedecerme?- Edo tomo la correa con más fuerza y la postro frente a los ojos de Johan- ¿Sabes qué significa esto?- El blunette asintió- Significa que eres mío…por ende harás todo lo que te ordene

-Si mi amo…- Johan hablo dejando resbalar una lagrima de su rostro.

-No llores- el peli plata limpio la lagrima- No será tan malo….- Tomo el rostro del blunette depositando un rápido beso en los labios de Johan

"_Judai….lo siento"_

**ILZzE: *Zelda deteniéndola* LO MATO! **

**Zelda: Cálmate… mejor que lo mate Judai**

**ILZzE: Es verdad, bueno espero sus reviews**

**Zelda: Estén pendientes a la actualización**

**ILZzE: GOTCHA!**


	4. Chapter 4

-Vaya que esto es vida- decía mientras chasqueaba los dedos- ¡JOHAN! ¡¿Dónde demonios estas que tardas tanto?

De pronto, por la puerta principal, entra un joven de melena azul, con un traje negro, zapatos de igual color, guantes y camisa blanca, con una correa metálica adornando su cuello.

-Llamaba usted ¿Señor?- Alzo su mirada que se encontraba totalmente vacía, al igual que su rostro, estaba totalmente demacrado.

-¡Traedme mi vino!

-Enseguida señor…- contesto cordialmente sin ningún ánimo.

En menos de un minuto Johan ya había vuelto con una botella de vino y una copa.

-Así me gusta mi querido Johan

-¿Se le ofrece algo más?- el blunette preguntaba extendiéndole la copa de vino a su amo

-Hasta la pregunta es tonta Johan- el peli plata tomo la correa entre sus dedos jalándola para que Johan se acercara a su rostro- Necesito de ti…

-Discúlpeme señor, pero yo no…- el blunette aparto rápidamente la mirada

-¿Osas en desobedecerme?- Edo tomo la correa con más fuerza y la postro frente a los ojos de Johan- ¿Sabes qué significa esto?- El blunette asintió- Significa que eres mío…por ende harás todo lo que te ordene

-Si mi amo…- Johan hablo dejando resbalar una lagrima de su rostro.

-No llores- el peli plata limpio la lagrima- No será tan malo….- Tomo el rostro del blunette depositando un rápido beso en los labios de Johan

"_Judai….lo siento"_

Y así pasaron las horas donde Judai quedo profundamente dormido pensando en su amado Johan. Aun cuando ya pasaron 5 años desde lo ocurrido, Judai aún no puede olvidar nada, y ese recuerdo lo asecha pro las noches…

_-¡JOHAN!- Una gran bestia como de 20 o 30m tomo a Judai entre sus manos- ¡JOHAN!_

_-¡JUDAI!- el blunette se acercó rápidamente a la enorme bestia, listo para atacar, cuando de pronto más gritos comenzaron a hacerse presentes, Johan al mirar atrás veía otra enorme bestia con Yohan y Haou en sus manos.- ¡Fuck!_

_-Muy bien joven Johan- Un voz comenzó a resonar por todo el pasillo_

_-¡¿Quién está ahí?_

_Un joven de cabello plata y ojos azules apareció a la luz, llevaba un traje color negro, con camisa blanca, guantes del mismo color y un moño rojo adornando su cuello._

_-¡Phoenix!- Johan escupió con rabia_

_-Que inteligente eres mi querido Johan, ¿Cuánto tiempo te llevo en descubrirlo?_

_-Déjalos ir- los ojos del blunette comenzaba a oscurecerse con el paso del tiempo_

_-¿Por qué haría eso?- sonreía arrogantemente_

_-¡Bastardo!- Johan comenzó a correr en dirección a Phoenix, y antes de que fuera atravesado por la espada del blunette, la bestia que tenía cautivo a Judai golpeo a Johan tan fuerte que lo saco volando hacia un muro._

_-¡JOHAN!- Gritaba Judai aterrado_

_-No eres rival contra mi Johan, acéptalo te e vencido_

_-Eso jamás…- Johan comenzó a escupir sangre, ese golpe fue realmente fuerte_

_-Te propongo un trato- el peli plateado se acercó lentamente a Johan_

_-¿Trato?- Johan miro con cierto recelo_

_-Los dejare libres….si te vas conmigo- sonreía dulcemente mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro del blunette, quien estaba en estado de shock_

_-¡JOHAN! ¡NO!- Judai grito con todas su fuerzas- ¡NO LO HAGAS!_

_-¿Los dejaras en libertad?_

_-Te lo prometo- sonreía graciosamente mientras acariciaba el rostro del blunette_

_-Tenemos un trato_

_-No….- Judai estaba en estado de shock, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar_

_-Johan…- Haou hablo igualmente sorprendido_

_-Bien hecho, mi buen Johan- Phoenix saco una especie de correar que coloco delicadamente en el cuello de Johan- ¡Déjenlos libres!_

_Las bestias soltaron a los castaños y Yohan, a lo que Johan se levantó dirigiéndose a Judai, pero, el peli plateada tomo a Johan de la correa y lo jalo hacia el_

_-Tu eres mío, tu harás lo que yo te diga a partir de ahora- Phoenix hablo molesto_

_-Johan…-decía mientras las bestias se interponían_

_-Yohan- comenzó el blunette- No importa lo que hagas, tu deber es mantener a Judai-sama y Haou-sama a salvo_

_-Johan…- el blunette de ojos ámbar no podía creer lo que escuchaba, pero al entrar de nuevo en razón rompió un cristal y llamo a Zafiro Pegaso subiendo primeramente a Haou y enseguida a Judai_

_-Judai- miro al castaño a los ojos- siempre estaré cuidándote- lanzo un pequeño Rosario de plata con una piedra amatista en el centro hacia Judai, el cual lo agarro con la mano- Te amo…_

-Ah- Judai despertó rápidamente y para su suerte ya era de mañana, no volvería a tener el mismo sueño- Johan, te salvare lo prometo….

Mientras tanto unos ojos miraban por la ranura de la casa de campaña…

-¿Cuándo se supone que le vamos a decir?- Yohan pregunto a su acompañante

-Cuando sea el momento indicado, te imaginas ¿Qué pasaría si le dijéramos en este momento?, se volvería más loco de lo que esta…- Haou hablo fría y calculadoramente

-Sera mejor planear la estrategia…- Yohan hablo igual de frio que Haou

-Si…

**ILZzE: Me encanta dejarlos en incógnita**

**Zelda: Logro notarlo **

**ILZzE: Bueno la verdad es que no se me ocurrio mucho pero pronto tendre actu. GOTCHA!**


	5. Chapter 5

-Ah- Judai despertó rápidamente y para su suerte ya era de mañana, no volvería a tener el mismo sueño- Johan, te salvare lo prometo….

Mientras tanto unos ojos miraban por la ranura de la casa de campaña…

-¿Cuándo se supone que le vamos a decir?- Yohan pregunto a su acompañante

-Cuando sea el momento indicado, te imaginas ¿Qué pasaría si le dijéramos en este momento?, se volvería más loco de lo que esta…- Haou hablo fría y calculadoramente

-Sera mejor planear la estrategia…- Yohan hablo igual de frio que Haou

-Si…

Paso el resto de la mañana ordenando el campamento para irse rápidamente a Neo Rosary, ahí estarían a salvo, tendrían un lugar fijo, y mas importante aun tendrían un lugar donde planear el golpe del estado, era momento de salir de las sombras y tomar lo que les pertenecía por nacimiento.

Pasaron todo el día cabalgando era la puesta del sol cuando llegaron a las puertas de la ciudadela. Nuestro trio heroico se estaba colocando sus capas para no ser reconocidos por los guardias

-¿Adonde creen que van jovencitos?- Hablo un corpulento guardia de cabello castaño y ojos café

-No se preocupe oficial, esto lo podemos arreglar de alguna manera- era la voz de Yohan que sonaba

-¿Y como pretendes hacer eso?- Pregunto el guardia notablemente interesado

Yohan extendió una bolsa color marrón

-¿Usted cree que con eso será suficiente?

-Por supuesto pasen…

Así nuestro intrépido trio entro por las puertas de Neo Rosary y entraron al galope…

Mientras tanto el guardia se dispuso a abrir la bolsa marrón para darse cuenta de que no eran monedas de oro sino piedras.

-¡MOCOSOS!- se alcanzó a escuchar, pero ya era tarde nuestros jóvenes ya sacaban una buena distancia.

Al pasar por las calles se dieron cuenta de la tragedia que profanaba su pueblo, altos índices de pobreza, escases de agua y alimentos, maltrato por parte de los guardias hacia su pueblo.

-Bastardos…-se escucho a Judai como maldecía por lo bajo

-Cálmate Judai, en este momento no podemos hacer nada- Ahora era Haou quien dejaba al libre su voz- Pero pensaremos en que hacer.

Judai solo se limito a ahogar un gruñido.

Pasaron los minutos y ya cruzaban el limite hacia la zona de nobles de la ciudadela, ahí se encontraba un personaje que los ayudaría dándoles alojamiento y mas que eso lo ayudaría a recuperar su reino.

Al caminar por aquellas calles mejor alumbradas y con mejores instalaciones se dieron cuenta de que eran pocas las personas que transitaban por ahí.

-Mas pobreza, menos riqueza, ese idiota de Edo a sabido mandar a la quiebra a nuestro pueblo- Comenzó Judai nuevamente

-En eso estoy de acuerdo Hermano, ese imbécil a dejado venir abajo todo lo que nuestros padres habían logrado

-No quiero ni imaginarme como a de estar Johan…-Hablo un triste Yohan mirando hacia el cielo, dejando resvalar una lagrima

-¿Estas llorando?- Pregunto Judai incrédulo

-No…lo que pasa es que estoy sudando por los ojos

- La escusa más idiota de la vida- Hablo Haou metiéndole un golpe a su novio

-Esta bien, si estoy llorando, extraño a ese idiota

-No eres el único- hablo Judai muy deprimido

-No se preocupen llorones lo encontraremos-Hablo Haou decidido- Tu idiota podrás golpearlo…y tu Judai podrás fallártelo con mucho gusto

-¡¿Qué?- se escucho un grito por toda la ciudadela por parte de un castaño bastante avergonzado

-¡Cállate idiota!-Gritaron Yohan y Haou al mismo tiempo

Judai se tapo aun mas con la capa para que no se dieran cuenta de lo sonrojado que estaba, la verdad es que Judai siempre le ha encantado Johan y bueno las hormonas son hormonas, es muy difícil controlarlas, créanme.

En fin nuestros héroes ya se encontraban frente a la casa de los jóvenes nobles que les ayudarían.

Entraron por el portón que estaba abierto y cruzaron el jardín llegando al fin a la puerta principal. Haou se apresuró a tocar la puerta y pronto un mayordomo abrió.

-Príncipes, los estábamos esperando- hizo una reverencia y con la mano indicó que entraran- por favor entren

Los tres jóvenes entraron quitándose la capa de la cabeza. Claro esta que los hermanos Yuki se sentían un tanto extraño por que los llamaran Príncipes, hace años que no lo hacían y se les había quitado dicha costumbre.

-Príncipe Haou, Príncipe Judai…los estábamos esperando- Una jovencita de la edad de nuestro guerreros se encontraba en la sala de estar con un largo vestido un tanto ampón color azul con blanco. Su delicado cabello rubio iluminado por el fuego de la chimenea. Pronto un joven de cabello castaño un poco mas grande apareció a la sala.

-Hermanos Tenjoin….

**ILZzE: Aquí esta nuevo capitulo**

**Zelda: Perdonen nuevamente la tardanza, esta mujer no entiende**

**ILZzE: GOMEN GOMEN, espero lo disfruten y esperen las siguientes actualizaciones**

**Zelda: GOTCHA!**

**ILZzE: Eso lo digo yo ¬¬**


End file.
